Brave
by Fangirls and Shortcake
Summary: "Let's put it like this; you see the guy with the black beanie and red t-shirt? Well, he's mine, and you can't have him because he's mine and all those cute things he does are natural, not for attention, not for sluts, not for anyone so back off!" Or that's what Kevin wanted to say, but he didn't even know the dork, all he knew is that suddenly, that kid had made him someone better


_**Hi guys! I KNOW I have to update Smiles Are Lies, but this came up to my mind around an hour ago and I couldn't resist myself, KevEdd, I don't mention the name of anyone (except Nazz) and I don't make reference to Ed or Eddy because in this drabble Double D simply doesn't know them, and I know Kevin and Edd were in the same class during t5he show and so, here the school is big so they go in different classrooms which takes out the possibility of Kevin hearing Edd's name because of a teacher or whatever, I hope you guys like it, ENJOY!**_

**IMPORTANT: This is written in Kevin's POV, just so you know.**

**DISCLAMER: Only**_** the plot is mine, the characters and they're physical descriptions and whatever, AND THE SONG, go to their known authors and owners, I'm just a middle schooler that would be rich if she owned any of the stuff mentioned here, besides it's **__**FAN FICTION**__** for something, right mr. obvious? so, yeah... get started.**_

* * *

There he is again. The boy with the black beanie that is a little too big for him, strands of impressively black hair falling on the sides, over his ears, the fabric covering his forehead, his usual look, he is walking around with a bunch of biology, chemistry and math books that are obviously too heavy for him. It was is to see that kid with various books of that style.

To be honest I'm not sure when I started noticing the dork's existence, one day he wasn't there at all, and the next, he was all I could think about. I started noticing those little thing he does, like looking at his black converse while he walks, and how he always mumbles a little '_sorry_' when he bumps into someone even if it wasn't his fault, how his cheeks always seem to redden a bit when he smiles, or how his frontal teeth have the most cute and innocent gap I've ever seen, how his hair always seem to be perfectly in place in a natural messy style under his beanie, how he tends to be quiet and how you'll usually find him behind a book that's probably twice his own weight. Yeah, those little things no one seems to notice but me.

And, no, I don't know his name; as the popular jock I would never need the name of someone like _him_. But here I am, getting nervous every time he walks near me in the hallways and smiling whenever I catch him giggling from behind the pages of whatever complicated book he's reading.

You probably wouldn't believe me, but the guy has one of the best voices I've heard… it happened a few days ago, I was entering the males bathroom (the one at the third floor), I picked that one because no one ever uses it, when I was entering, I heard a voice, it was merely above a whisper, I became curious and quietly shot a glance at whoever was singing, I was surprised when I found out it was him, he was starting 'What's my age again?' by Blink 182, talk about music taste; but that wasn't the best, he actually sung good, I was awestruck, I stayed there the whole song, and backed off when he finished, running down the hallways so he didn't know I had been there.

I don't know what I want us to be, but the unintentional indifference between us is killing me, there is _NOTHING_ going on about us and it hurts like hell. Why can't we be something? Why can't I get near him and mutter a little casual '_Hi_' while I walk next to his locker? I walked near him today, I walk near him every day; and everyday I'm a coward that can't greet him.

The thing is, every single time I see him, a knot forms in my throat, like if a bunch of words were tangled there and wouldn't come out. Every time I see those beautiful blue eyes I want to put my arms around him and tell him that he's mine, mine and no one else's, tell him that I want to protect him, tell him that he gives me those stupid butterflies in my stomach, the good kind, make sure he knows that I… love him.

Let me tell you, love is not easy at all, first there is that person, that person that you absolutely hate for making you want to cuddle and for getting you all imaginative about what could happen between you and them all of a sudden, then there is your 'reputation' that could be ruined for the so called social standards, after that come the suppositions about how that person became your special one, next the rumors about what happen before, during and after ANY date you might have, and finally there are 2 choices, being insulted by whoever is stupid enough to do so, or acceptance, which only happens when the captain of the team gets with the completely used cheerleader slut with huge breasts.

But then again I find myself ignoring Nazz whenever she comes onto me, and turning around hoping I'll be lucky and find the one that takes my breath away.

The kid is smart, way too smart as far as I know, so he might already know, but also, as far as I've noticed he's oblivious to almost any kind of physical contact, loving glances and those girly giggles. You can't know how much those giggles piss me off.

There is this group of girls (they aren't bad, if I might add.) which is completely in love with _MY_ _dork. _He doesn't really know what they're trying and he always smiles naively and chats with them for a few minutes before standing up with his book and waving a goodbye as he reads his way out of the room they're at. If I was a girl, maybe I'd be able to get near him and win his heart, but, what do I have to offer? What would make me stand out among all those girls with skirts that are so short they shouldn't be legal? I don't know.

Will everything stay like this? I seriously hope not.

Don't worry love, one of this days I'll be brave enough to make you love me back.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, please review if you did, I really appreciate that and well, keep shipping KevEdd, off until next time (;**


End file.
